


Stuck

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Elevators, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Phil being hollered at by all those women in brighton, elevator story, interactive introverts, tourfic, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: The story of Phil being hollered at by 20 women in Brighton.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story from this liveshow (21:04)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEdJZH2ldc8&t=1336s

"Hurry up!" Phil called out to Dan, because he had already pushed the 'close doors' button in the elevator and Dan still had to rush in there with their suitcases. Dan dragged their heavy luggage with them and let out a deep sigh as he finally made it into the lift. He leaned his body against one of the walls and wiped the curls off his forehead with the back of his hand.

They had just played a show in Brighton and Dan felt exhausted. This tiny bit of exercise was something he definitely did not need tonight. They just wanted to get to their room as quickly as possible to eat some takeout food with way too many dips.

"That was so unfair, I can't believe you made me carry two suitcases when all you're carrying is our backpack!" Dan exclaimed, still a little bit out of breath from taking that short sprint.

Phil just wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "Well, you lost at rock paper scissors, mate. Maybe if you train some more you'll finally be able to beat the master, but for now you'll just have to carry the suitcases."

After Dan had rolled his eyes at Phil's comment, he realized that the elevator doors still hadn't closed. He had sprinted into this lift while carrying two suitcases for no reason whatsoever, because the elevator still hadn't moved an inch. Phil had come to the same realisation and he started pushing the buttons again.

"Why won't the doors close? It must be broken, if it won't close. I guess we'll just have to take the stairs. I'm so glad I don't have to carry the suitcases today." Phil mused, and Dan just stuck up his middle finger.

They were about to exit the broken elevator, when they heard the voice of a woman coming from the hall of the hotel. When she walked around the corner, her eyes immediately fell on Phil and they never left him.

Dan observed what was happening from his corner of the lift as the tall woman with long, spray tanned legs that were visible underneath a mini skirt yelled, "Hey, can I get in there with you?". She was pointing at Phil and winked multiple times in his direction before taking a few long strides and stepping into the elevator with them. Dan coughed a little at the smell of alcohol and the strong, sweet perfume she was wearing. He couldn't even imagine how Phil must have felt in that moment, because the woman was standing even closer to him.

Phil turned around and looked at Dan with wide eyes, mouthing at Dan to follow him and take the stairs. That plan, however, was doomed from the start, as a bunch of other excited women walked down the staircase at that exact same moment.

"Ah, Lisa! There you are!" One of them exclaimed and walked up to the spray tanned woman who had been making advances toward Phil.

"Ooh, would you look at that! We leave you alone for 30 seconds and you've already found a hottie to hook up with. What's your name, handsome?" The woman took a step forward, past her friend, and stuck her hand out to Phil. She was swaying a little and probably came from the exact same party as her friend. Her countless bracelets made a tinkling sound as she basically took Phil's hand in hers and shook it, letting her hand linger for a few seconds longer than necessary. Phil, who was too polite for his own good, told her his name. The poor guy had never been one for confrontation. It had always scared him a lot and made him feel uncomfortable.

Dan, however, had no problem putting people back in their place, but he couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Phil was being so blatantly hit on by these two superficially attractive women. He thought that maybe this would give Phil a bit of a confidence boost, seeing as he had enjoyed the compliments the waiter had thrown at him the night before a lot. A little bit too much, maybe, as he had even brought up the fact that the guy had told Phil that he had an enchanting smile when they were lying in bed that night. Even though the fact that this guy had flirted with his man right in front of his eyes had annoyed Dan a bit, he couldn't help but agree with the compliment. Phil did have an enchanting laugh.

That's why he decided to let the situation unfold a bit, until he realised that Phil was actually panicking. He couldn't even see his face, but he could still tell that Phil wasn't feeling too well by reading his body language. His hands were trembling a little and he was looking down at his feet, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Before he could jump in, though, the other women realised what was going on in the elevator and a few of them started wolf whistling at Phil. Others cheered at their friend and told her to 'go get him'. These words didn't really come across as flattering compliments like the comment from the waiter had, so Phil finally broke out of his paralyzed state and started vigorously pressing the 'close doors' button. He didn't know whether the fact that the doors finally did close was a blessing or a curse, but he was glad to see the other twenty women who had also taken notice of him, or rather his appearance, disappear behind the steel doors.

Unfortunately the realisation that he still had to deal with the two that had gotten inside the elevator hit him, as the spray tanned woman, Lisa, 'accidentally' grazed her manicured fingers against his as they pressed the buttons to their corresponding floors.

"Oops," she said and leaned in a bit closer, until her chest was almost pressed up against Phil's. Phil wanted to take a step back, but felt like he couldn't, seeing as the space was so confined and the other woman was standing right beside him, so he sent another worried look to Dan. He didn't notice Phil's helpless stares, as Lisa's friend was blocking the view. She didn't even seem particularly interested in Dan though, as she kept glancing over at Phil, but he guessed that she thought that hitting on Dan was worth a shot, if Lisa was planning on taking Phil home with her. He didn't like that at all, but seeing as he didn't even know how to get himself out of this situation, he didn't know how to help Dan either.

Lisa was standing so close to him, he nearly choked on her perfume. He felt her long fingernail running down his chest as she whispered, "So where are you going, handsome? Are you interested in joining me in my room? I could give you whatever you want, do whatever you like." Her words were a bit slurred, but Phil could still make out what she was saying.

At this point, Phil had had enough. He didn't know what to say to her, but he hated how cornered and nervous this random woman made him feel, so he took a few steps back and walked past Lisa's friend. He snapped himself out of his nervous state of mind and took a hold of Dan's hand.

Dan, who was awkwardly laughing at something the other woman had said, stopped in his tracks and sent Phil an alarming stare, as if to say, " _What are you doing? Are we really doing this?_ " Phil nodded, because just the touch of Dan's hand had made him feel calm and in control of this anxiety-inducing situation. Dan always managed to ground him, so this was the first time he had finally found his voice since they had left the ground floor.

"I don't want to join you in your room," Phil said to Lisa at the exact same moment as the doors opened. He quickly took hold of one of the suitcases' handles, and Dan took the other one in his free hand. Phil dragged him out of the elevator by his hand and before the doors closed again, he turned around and said, "The only person who will 'give me whatever I want' tonight is Dan, thank you very much. Goodbye girls, have a nice evening." And with those words, the elevator doors closed again.

Phil's heart was beating like crazy and Dan let out a relieved laugh. "I can't believe we did that..." He said, and Phil squeezed his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"Being flirted with isn't nearly as fun when the person who's flirting with me isn't you. Now let's go to our room, we have some takeout to eat and a movie to watch."


End file.
